Methods for producing sensors, particularly sensors useful in sensor sets for the determination of a body characteristic such as blood glucose levels, are known. Examples of such sensors, sensor sets and methods for production thereof are described, e.g., in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,691; No. 5,391,250; No. 5,482,473; No. 5,299,571; No. 5,586,553; and No. 5,568,806, each of which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference.
Certain known methods, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,250, form the sensor electrodes by an etching process. Etching processes are often multi-step procedures that can be time-consuming and expensive. Accordingly, a need exists for a simplified process for producing sensors.
Alternative methods described in PCT/US99/03781, published Sep. 10, 1999 and based on U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/034,422, form sensor electrodes by, for example, first forming a channel in a substrate, which can be a continuous web, and then depositing conductive material in the channel to form the electrode.
A need also exists for an improved process that enables continuous formation of sensors.